Procrustes Edwardo
by Oriminally
Summary: Whether it was that I could hear voices in my head, or the fact that I had transmuted my own mother. Because of that tumultuous night feelings aroused inside of me I never knew I had. I Edward Elric, had become an avid sadist.


_******Title**_**__****: Procrustes Edwardo**

**__********Authoress****_: _**_Lady Constantine_

******__********Fandom from Which This Fiction Hails****__****: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**********__********Genre****_: _**_Horror_

**************__********Warnings****__****: Rated T (and later M) for foul language, gore, and inappropriate scenes for minors.**

******************__********Summary:**

_Whether it was that I could now hear voices besides my own in my head, or the fact that I had transmuted my own mother. That tumultuous night had aroused feelings inside of me I never knew I had. I Edward Elric, had become an avid sadist._

_An Alternate Reality fic that involves gruesome character death as well as foul language._

**********************__********Author's Note****__****: OK, I got bored and put this up WAY earlier than I originally planned. Depending on how this goes I might continue it later. Depending on how many reviews I get in a certain amount of time I might be quicker to update.**

**************************__****If you have a problem with Edward and certain other characters being particularly blood thirsty than don't read this. Simple as that.**

**************************__****Once again if you're not into the blood thirsty killer with an interesting way of describing his hobby, don't read this.**

* * *

**************************__********Disclaimer****__****: You know…we've come to this conclusion a thousand times, but it's not enough is it? SO FINE YET AGAIN I SAY: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ITS CHARACTERS!!**

******************************__****Prologue**

This was his chance to get back at all the kids who laughed at him. By killing this little puppy he would have his ultimate revenge. Edward raised the stone high over the puppy squirming in his rucksack.

_Do it Edward, do it now!_ The voice in his head persisted.

"No it's not right! This puppy didn't do anything to me—it was those guys!"

_It's payback, didn't they kill Al's pet rabbit and make him eat it? What about Al, Ed?_

The voice in his head was right. _"Equivalent Exchange…"_ They both whispered with a sick grin.

The rock crashed down on the helpless dog. Edward winced when he realized what he had done. Tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably as the rucksack filled with the puppy's blood. He kneeled down beside the sack and soon regretted it— he liked how the blood smelled.

Edward opened the sack and pulled the puppy out. Its lifeless eyes almost mimicking his. A malicious grin crept on his face as he cried, "I didn't do it!" he sobbed as he pulled the legs off. "I didn't do it!" he screamed as he reached around in the puppy's bashed in skull. "I didn't do it!" he cried—while laughing, as he bathed his hands with the young dog's blood. Edward turned around to see a man standing, watching him. Grief overcame—_someone had seen him, someone had seen what he was._

_Don't look at me! Don't judge me!_ "I…I didn't mean to! You don't understand! What they did was unforgivable! This is just, this is just…"

"Justice?" The man scowled.

_Of course,_ "Yes sir."

"I see…"

"No you don't! You don't!" _Don't judge me! Don't look at me!_ "No one understands…" Edward looked into the eyes of the man— completely stoic.

"It excited you didn't it? When you dropped that boulder, when you heard that sickening crack….it made you happy, right?"

Edward nodded. "It felt good…" _It's not my fault._ "Why can't I be normal?"

"Well for someone with you past, this is normal."

"But it's not everyone's normal!" _I don't want this…_

"You should have thought about that before you tried to transmute your own mother." The man chuckled when Edward gasped. How did he know that?

"Edward, would you like to learn how to control your blood lust?"

"Yes,"

"Then take my hand." The man wiped away Edward's tears and reached out his hand.

_Can we trust him?_ Edward hesitated, but eventually grabbed his hand. He gave Edward a hug and a sincere smile.

"_Come on my little Procrustes…"_

Edward snapped out of the flashback. The sounds of screams and chopping surrounded him. He sighed and loaded a syringe with a hallucinogen. "Procrustes," he grumbled. "I much prefer to be compared to Hannibal Lector…"

* * *

******************************__****A/N**_**: Chapter over! I hope you guys like it. Remember what Edo-kun says…equivalent exchange. :) hint hint.  
**_


End file.
